


The hardest part is leaving you

by twoheartsx



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Boys Kissing, M/M, Pre-Fall of Overwatch, Reaper76 Week, Reaper76 Week 2018, Unethical Experimentation, it's a sad kiss, this is short but still packs a punch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 22:08:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13420614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twoheartsx/pseuds/twoheartsx
Summary: Gabriel knew he didn't have to do this. He didn't have to, but he did. Now all that he had left was to leave.





	The hardest part is leaving you

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoy this! I had a lot of fun writing it. It was painful, but I like how it came out.

This wasn’t how Jack pictured his ending with Gabriel. In his mind he had so clearly imagined wedding bells. They would adopt kids and grow old together. The idea of them living in a little house together, after retiring from Overwatch, it was a beautiful idea. One far too beautiful to be reality. Things weren’t ever just be that simple, at least not for them. They were agents of Overwatch and so the dream of happy ever after was just that, a dream. A fantasy that would stay in their minds forever. All the things that could have been and never would be, forever haunting both of them. Like a shadowy ghost that loomed over them at all times. A grim reminder of the things that almost were theirs. For a moment, the world stood under their feet. For a moment, everything was just perfect. And in a moment it all came crashing down. 

 

Gabriel Reyes standing in front of Jack. Shame on his expression like Jack had never saw on Gabriel. Guilt woven in his dark eyes that seemed to see right through Jack. His body scarred and rough, but Jack loved him no less. Their scars something they accepted about each other. It wasn’t the scars putting their happy ending to death. It was everything else that couldn’t be seen on Gabriel, at least not to anyone who didn’t know the commander. If Jack touched Gabriel’s skin. If he pressed their forehead together like he often would. If he held his hand and rubbed his thumb over the back of Gabriel hand, with as much care as humanly possible. He would feel the cold. The once warm with life skin, cold and dead now. The once soft voice like a gravel road. The eyes that held life, faded and filled with something else. Hatred, for himself and his own weakness. Jack knows Gabriel better than anyone else. Better than the man knows himself. It makes this all the harder. 

 

“Gabe,” Jack doesn’t try for formalities. He doesn’t pretend to be nothing more than work partners. Now isn’t the time for that. Even as Gabriel stands in his office, at work. Because this is personal. “What did you do?” 

 

“What I had to.” Gabriel answer comes quick. It makes Jack mad because how can Gabriel stand there and so coldly answer. He didn’t have to do anything, Jack wants to yell at him. To remind him he didn’t have to do anything. He choose to do this. 

 

“No one made you do this Gabe. No one asked this of you.” Jack reminds Gabe, his voice rising as he says each word. Gabriel looked guilty. His eyes were full of shame. Both of them knew Gabe had messed up. 

 

“I made my choice, Morrison.” Gabriel’s voice holds no love as he calls out Jack’s last name. Nothing except self loathing could be heard in his tone. Jack wanted to scream at him, to slap him for being so reckless. For being so careless with his own body. A body that was now decaying and rebuilding itself at rapid rates. 

 

“A choice you didn’t have to make. You shouldn’t have made.” Jack was heartbroken. He felt like he was losing his best friend. He felt like he’d lost his boyfriend and the love of his life. His soulmate reduced to another one of Moira’s unethical experiments. All those times Gabriel had been distant made sense now. He was hiding what he’d allowed to be done to him. 

 

“It doesn’t matter much now does it?” Gabriel asked, voice shaking as tears formed in his eyes. It was clear that Gabriel regretted his choice. More so seeing how Jack reacted. As they both realized there would be no happy ending for them now. Their plans of getting married and living together with two big dogs gone. All in the blink of an eye. 

 

“It doesn't.” Both know there is little to nothing that can be done to fix this mess. Jack had heard reports of Moira’s work. How cruel and irreversible it was. He was now seeing first hand just how destructive the woman was. Jack felt guilty for not noticing. He knew once Gabriel had made up his mind there was no changing it. Gabriel was stubborn. It was a flaw that Jack had learned to love. Now that very flaw had destroyed them. 

 

“So, this is it?” Jack dared ask. Through his heart ache and his urge to cry, he asked it. His voice held strong and he was honestly amazed he’d managed to keep his voice from quivering. Gabriel stepped closer to Jack, pressing his lips to Jack’s. It was a passionate kiss. It also didn’t seem to last long enough. Forever wouldn’t have been long enough. 

 

“This is it.” Gabriel whispered, pulling away. He turned away from Jack and in the blink of an eye was gone. Leaving Jack with just his own heart break and the taste of Gabriel’s lips. 


End file.
